User talk:MordercaiIsland1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:OC Facebook.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Infinityblade2005 (talk) 13:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Infinityblade2005 (talk) 13:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Thanks Thanks for putting the new Object Insanity pictures. Plus i noticed you got 666 edits 0.0 Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 12:56, September 14, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm sorry that Tea's picture is too blurred, but these pictures were taken from the OIR intro and her only time at the intro was when she fell down from the tree of Stamp and Pickaxe. I hope you understand. MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 13:12 September 14, 2015 (UTC) WHy did you remve my Mega object poses from the Object show character gallery! Its my show ya know Stop Please Morsercailand1010 don't remove pictures from the 'OBJECT SHOW CHARACTER GALLERY', in fact Object Mega does exist. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 05:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) if you want let's meet again at 10:00 am if you can pls back to chat Sorry, I have glitches now. Maybe tomorrow... MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 7:46, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I want to hear you're news pls back to chat Hey! this is Thendo ! the creator of Way to Win ! I see you posted my characters in the Object show gallery right ? Well i'm just here to thanks you! thank you very much ! it just make me so happpy to see that you take some times for puttings my characters here ! so thanks ! And for this! I let you recommand a character for my show! so if you want to see one of your character in WTW . Send me an e-mail to : thendo267@gmail.com. So yeah, good bye and thanks again! have a good day! thx.png|Thank you! Hey Thendo, it's MI1010 here. I have to tell you that I really thank you for the comment. I first heard about your show when I saw that someone made "By the numbers lists object show" and putted WTW as the 3rd best (After BFDI and II), so I decided to watch it by myself and boy it was great. I thought that your show should be more known by the OSC, and heck, even deserves it's on Wikia. Anyways, thank you for this comment, this amazing drawing and that you're letting me recommend a character to your show :) I have 20 OC's so It'll take some time to decide which one to recommend to WTW... But don't worry, I'll eventually have my desicion :) Thanks again, pal! :D It's thendo i'm back ! Well....i' don't really know what to say about your message ...bu thanks again ^^' . it's really nice to me. Go ahead take your time! i can't wait to see wich of your OC you're gonna choose! : D Have a good day! ~thendo Hi Thendo. I'm really sorry to say, but sadly, My computer is not allowing me to sending your email... It will be okay if I'll recommend my character here? ~MI1010 Yeah go ahead! but i'll maybe redone his/her body because i want all characters have the same "body style" but if if like it i should not change it.Also....Do you have powerpoint? if yes are interrested to help me to product WTW? ~thendo I finally got to send my RC to your email. And don't worry, you can use your "body style" for my character :) Sadly, I don't have PowerPoint. My computer is God cheap. The only thing I can do with it right now is voice auditions... Sorry :( ~MI1010 I made you an avatar!!! what are you say? That's... That's beautiful! Thank you! ~MI1010 You gonna use it? if no I'm understand ~OS200 You mean, use it for YouTube? If so, then I'm sorry, but I Can't use it. They're saying that it's too small :( ~MI1010 For wiki That's the reason why it's too small ~OS200 Oh, it's supposed to be my wikia's channel icon... I'm so sorry, of course I'll use it :D Fan art Whoa your arts are awesome I can never be the same as you whoa I'm bad at complimenting bye Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:11, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow, thanks buddy! :D ~MI1010 Dreidel - TBoM I decided that, if dreidel is UFD* in BFTD Then he won't be in TBoM :( Sorry. *Up for debut :|Object shows 200 (talk) 18:38, August 29, 2016 (UTC)OS200 Aww :( Don't worry, I truly understand :) ~MI1010 Goodbye You're a great friend Mordercailsland, even if we barely interacted, I can see that you are a great person and I wish you the best of luck in your future. I'll just say this, keep doing what you're doing (the good doings). Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 12:22, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ou really will be missed, and if one day you'll decide to come back, it'll make all of us happy. But for now, goodbye, buddy ;( 12:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC) bleh That's ok I didn't remembered the hour aswell LOL XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Object shows 200 (talk) 09:46, October 28, 2016 (UTC)OSpoop I finished the bodies! All the bodies are in the Images section check them out whenever you want Tell me what you think about them in my talk page P.S. I didn't knew how to do Smartpen and Chisel Object shows 200 (talk) 14:17, December 29, 2016 (UTC)OS200 Poses Do you good at making poses? if you do, remake the remaining poses and make poses for this one. U4Again (talk) 05:48, January 31, 2017 (UTC) That'll be a problem. I can make their poses, but it'll always be with white background. MordercaiIsland1010 (talk) 16:50, January 31, 2017 (UTC)